This invention relates to resetting a programmable processor.
A programmable processor, such as a microprocessor for a computer or a digital signal processing system, typically supports one or more mechanisms for initializing the processor into a known state. For example, conventional processors often include an interface pin to support a xe2x80x9chard resetxe2x80x9d in response to a reset button. In addition, conventional processors support a xe2x80x9csoft resetxe2x80x9d in which the reset process is initiated by software running on the processor.